Slugs, Soccer, and Kisses
by August-Chloe
Summary: Dylan and Avery have always been best friends. But when he asks her to the Valentines Day Dance, and accidentally kisses her in the process, will their friendship be strong enough to withstand each other's anger? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Abigail Adams High, The Cafeteria, Tuesday, ****12:00 p.m.**

"DID YOU SEE THE SOX LAST NIGHT?"

Avery Madden rolled her eyes as she felt her best guy friend's hot breath on her right ear. She slowly turned to face the excited blonde jock.

"For the last time Dillon, I'm right here! Quit yelling!" She bit her lip and added, "And yeah, I did. They played a wicked games, the Yankees had no chance!"

Dillon grinned boyishly, glad that Avery was acting normal again. Things had been pretty awkward since two days ago, ever since Dillon had asked Avery to the Valentine's Day Dance and she had rejected him, instead redirecting him to ask Mauve, who had been crushing on him since the first day of school.

Normally, the whole Valentine's Day Dance situation wouldn't be so strange, but something else had happened. Sonething that not even Charlotte, the most trustworthy Beacon Street Girl, knew about.

Because that day when Dillon casually turned to the short soccer player and asked. When he looked at her with the strange, tingling sensation of hope. When he had gazed into her eyes, realizing what a cool azure shade they were.

When she had turned away, blushing, and Dillon had realized that they had wandered into a surprisingly clean alley. He had also realized that they were incredibly close. So, without thinking, he had pinned her against the brick wall. Their lips met, but the kiss lasted for only a few seconds, as Avery quickly drew away and protested, telling Dillon that it was just wrong for her to kiss a Beacon Street Girl's crush.

And even though Avery and Dillon had both obviously enjoyed the kiss, they hadn't made eye contact since and-

"Earth to Dillon? Helllll-o?"

Dillon shook his head, his mind drifting from the flashback to the real world, where the lunch bell had just rang.

And Avery was sticking her tongue out at him, skipping away to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abigail Adams High, Front Steps, Wednesday, 2:35 p.m.**

Avery ran out of school, ready to go home after a long day at school. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Avery answered, narrowed her eyes, whined for a minute or so, stomped her foot, and hung up.

She sat on the front steps, grumbling as Mauve- who was sporting her favorite pink sweater- joined her. "What's up?" Mauve asked cheerfully. She frowned as soon as she saw Avery's pout.

"Dillon has to walk me home."

Mauve's pupils dilated, causing Avery to laugh. Once her pupils were back to normal, she shivered. "How do you think that's a bad thing? I'd kill to be the best friend of Dillon..." Sigh. "James..." Sigh. "...Johnson!"

Avery scowled. "You know what hap-" Avery stopped herself, forgetting that Mauve's crush was the reason for this huge mess.

But Mauve wasn't paying attention anyway, instead glaring as Anna, one of the QoM's passed, whispering and staring at Mauve's outlandish pink-themed outfit, including her magenta jeans, boots, and rosy leather jacket.

As Mauve finally dragged her eyes away from Anna, she turned to face her fun-sized friend. "Do you think Dillon and I should both wear color coordinated outfits to the dance?"

Avery groaned, looking relieved as she heard a familiar voice teasing the Trentini twins.

"SorryMauvegottagoseeyoulater!"

She muttered as Dillon offered a hand to pull her up with. A shock ran through Avery's body as their palms met. She looked around to see if anyone noticed. Thankfully, Mauve and the Trentini twins were walking back towards the school, arguing about whether Billy was ever going to muster up the courage to ask Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brookline, Ocean Street, Thursday, 3:00 p.m.**

"You know what confuses me?"

Avery stopped short as the words reached her ears, afraid that Dillon would bring up the incident. "W-W-What?"

Dillon cocked his head at her strange behavior.

"That they call this street Ocean Street, when Brookline isn't exactly known for romantic cruises through the Pacific."

Avery laughed, but it was short and clipped. Things just weren't the same. She turned to face Dillon, her nervous smile now a confused pout. Dillon loved it when she pouted.

"Dillon...why'd you kiss me?"

This Dillon hadn't been prepared for. Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall of Montoya's Bakery, glad it was closed for Labor Day weekend and no one could see them.

"I...I don't know."

But in truth, he did know. Since sixth grade Dillon had been best friends with Avery, yet he'd never realized how pretty she was until earlier this year, at the beginning of ninth grade.

How intoxicating the bounce in her step was, how her curvy and cute figure made him blush, how tempting her teasing smirk was; the one she always wore when her fantasy football players had scored bigtime.

Yup, there was no denying it. Avery was beautiful. And staring at her new black Nikes. Dillon knew he had hurt her with his dumbass answer, but he showed no emotion on his charming face. They had reached Charlotte's house.

"I shouldn't have." Dillon mumbled.

Avery was shocked. Did he really just say that? Trying not to show her disappointment, she nodded. "Yeah, you shouldn't have."

With a quick fist bump, the two soccer players parted ways to their houses, each feeling worse and worse by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charlotte's House, The Tower, Friday, 5:30 p.m.**

"AAAAAH!" All of the BSG girls screamed at once, minus Avery, who sat in the lime green styling chair, heading her soccer ball.

Katani squealed as she dug through Avery's soccer duffel and drew out the dress she had helped pick out.

Avery's Valentine's Day Dance outfit was more than a little girly. Avery blushed while Mauve oohed and aahed and Charlotte adjusted the lavender sash on her dress, smiling mischeviously.

"Wow Ave, you're gonna look wicked cool." Isabel commented, trying out some Boston slang. The girls laughed at her attempt while Isabel blushed and giggled good-naturedly.

"Of course Avery will look gorgeous, but Dillon and I will definitely steal the show,"

Mauve sighed and sank into a coral bean bag with a dreamy look in her eyes, causing Avery to squirm as Katani struggled to curl her hair.

"Sit...STILL!" Katani exclaimed, bursting into giggles as Avery made funny faces at her.

By the end of the night, Katani looked chic and collected in a beaded orange blouse and a denim miniskirt. Mauve had finally saved up the babysitting money to buy a magenta dress from Think Pink. Isabel was going to Jerri's Place- an orphanage- and was going to miss the dance. Even so, Katani had convinced her to wear a crimson skirt and a black tank top in hopes of winning over her crush/fellow artist, Kevin. Charlotte's lavender dress sparkled under the bright lights in the Tower as all four of the girls turned to Avery's corner of the tower.

Grumbling, the Asian tomboy stepped out, fists clenched even though she looked the prettiest of them all. With her dark hair put up in a wavy ponytail, and her short, pale pink dress hugged her curves adorably. As Mauve pulled her downstairs, grinning from ear to ear, the doorbell rang.

"Charlotte! The boys are here!"

Mr. Ramsey called from the kitchen, earning a squeal from Mauve and a blush from Isabel as they ran to answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abigail Adams High, Gymnasium, Friday, 6:30 p.m.**

Charlotte shivered as Nick Montoya offered his hand to her. She looked around at the other Beacon Street Girls for reassurance. They were all nodding and grinning, except for one.

Avery lingered on the steps of the school as she saw Dillon, Reggie, and her own "date", Josh Trentini, walk up. Of course, they were only going as friends, since Avery couldn't stand it when he called her "fun-sized".

Josh smirked and strolled over to Avery. "Staring at Dillon, shorty?" He asked playfully, sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

Avery rolled her eyes, drawing her gaze away as Dillon's eyes wandered from Mauve to her.

Hip-checking Josh, Avery opened the door to the gym and shut her eyes as a blast of warm air and pop music hit her. With a glowering Josh, a distracted Dillon, a lovesick Mauve, and Katani and Reggie- who were debating, as always- she dove inside.

Nick and Charlotte had stayed behind, of course. Josh nudged her and cocked his head towards the two, a playful gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, he froze up as Joline, the second Queen of Mean walked by. Avery rolled her eyes yet again and pushed him towards her.

Now she was all alone.

Or maybe not. Avery panicked as she spotted Riley talking to Mauve with a dreamy look on his face. So if Mauve was with him...where was Dillon?

Coming. Right. Towards. Her.

"W-Wow Ave. You actually...look like a girl."

Normally this comment wouldn't have bothered Avery, but somehow, it did. With a scowl, she ran outside, straight to the only place she belonged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abigail Adams High, Soccer Field, Friday, 6:45**

"Avery? Ave, are you okay?"

Avery huffed at her best friend's words. He was so stupid sometimes. Of course she wasn't okay! In fact, Avery would rather be anywhere than this stupid dance. She closed her eyes tight, wishing Marty- the BSG's adorable pup- was here to comfort her.

"Ave..."

Avery suddenly realized that Dillon's voice was coming from only a few inches away. She quickly drew back. "Yeah?"

"What's up with you?" Dillon asked. Avery's eyes popped open as she heard the anger in his voice.

"I mean, last year we were doing Kelley Washington's touchdown dance at the V Day Party, and now we barely talk! What happened?"

Avery couldn't help but smile at this. The touchdown dance had been their thing. Taking a deep breath, she glared at him. "You know what happened Dillon? I grew up."

"You grew up? Please, Avery. Tell me I'm hearing this from the girl who I had an ultimate brownie eating contest with last month. Who I had push up tournaments with. Who I blabbed about Beckham with."

Avery could barely stand how loud his voice was getting so she did the only thing she really knew how to do in arguments. She screamed.

"THAT WAS UNTIL YOU KISSED ME!" She covered her mouth as soon as the words came out.

"Oh, that's it?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Avery. I thought we were better friends than that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I just don't get how a kiss could bring us apart."  
"It's not just that!"

"Yes it is. Avery, it was stupid. I'd rather eat slugs than do it again."

Avery's eyes grew wide. "W-Well...same here."

Now it was Dillon's turn to be shocked. "I...I..." Suddenly, he realized how close they were. One foot apart. Six inches. Now three.

Avery smirked. "Better start eating those slugs, Mr. Bighead." She murmured.

"You're not serious, are y-" But he was cut off by her lips.


End file.
